


Постучи в мою дверь

by Huzpanit



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GTOP, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzpanit/pseuds/Huzpanit
Summary: Потому что ему никогда не понять Джиена, как понимал его Сынхен





	Постучи в мою дверь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491975) by [O_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_san/pseuds/O_san). 



Все началось со стука в дверь. Учитывая, что мало кто знал его адрес и что было уже два часа ночи, понятно что стук этот значил многое.

Он поднялся с дивана и специально оставил телевизор включенным, на случай неловкости, со звуком всегда легче. Он открыл дверь и сразу же догадался, что произошло.  
— Негде переночевать?

Джиен просто посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Не той улыбкой, которую он приберегал для съемок, не улыбкой для дружеских посиделок. Эта улыбка говорила «Я в порядке», она говорила «Со мной все хорошо», говорила «Пожалуйста, впусти меня и позволь спокойно выспаться».  
— А ты отлично меня знаешь, а? — и Сухек впустил его.

***

Прошло три дня, Джиен все еще был тут.  
Он сидел на диване с большой миской чипсов, менял канал за каналом, плевать хотел на сдохший телефон, и ни слова о причине своего плачевного появления в его квартире.

Сухек был хорошим другом, он просто ждал.

Еще он пытался стать ему отличной компанией. Он позволял Джиену выбирать еду. Он приносил алкоголь и они напивались почти каждый вечер, он надеялся, что это поможет разрушить стену и развяжет другу язык. Но получал только шуточки, что он готов вечно проводить так время.  
И Сухек волновался еще больше.

***

Наконец через неделю кое-что прояснилось.  
Он как раз закончил работу и возвращался домой с едой для привычного «давай посмотрим фильм вместе». Но услышав изнутри громкий голос друга, решил подождать под дверью.

Крики, проклятья, ругательства, сдерживаемые рыдания. Множество слов, как несправедливо поступает с ним тот, на которого он кричал. Что его просто вышвырнули и заменили другим, и что он желает смерти им обоим.

Сухек ждал, пока не остались только рыдания. Тогда он вошел внутрь и не удивился, обнаружив на диване сжавшегося в комок и спрятавшего лицо в ладонях Джиена.  
— Не спрашивай.  
Не было нужды спрашивать. Он просто знал. Да к черту! Все знали, кто был на другом конце телефонного разговора, Джиену даже не нужно было называть его имя.

Один из участников группы. Тот, кого он любил и уважал больше других. Тот, кто мог превратить упрямого Джиена в приставучего малыша одной лишь фразой.  
Его друг. Чхве Сынхен.  
Оба они молчали о своих отношениях. Они скрывали, но все просто знали и все. Как они нужны друг другу, как Джиен пишет песню за песней только для Сынхена, как Сынхен отказывается выпускать сольный альбом, потому что все песни там о Джиене, а он не хочет делиться ими ни с кем, кроме самого Джиена.

Поэтому Сухек просто присел рядом, он решил, что будет нормально просто погладить его по голове, и вдруг оказалось, что именно это Джиену и нужно, потому что рыдания стали еще громче.

***

В конце концов Джиен вернулся в свою квартиру.

Он не стал прощаться или устраивать вечеринку, а просто сделал то, что заставило улыбнуться. На всем, что могло попасться Сухеку на глаза, он наклеил небольшие листочки. На кофе-машине, потому что Сухек и дня не мог прожить без кофе. На его любимых журналах, что он читал каждое утро.

На этих листочках не было ни слова. Только забавные рожицы — портреты Сухека.

***

Он съехал, но продолжал приходить.

Иногда приносил еду и выпивку, и если напивался слишком сильно, то оставался ночевать. Иногда приходил только с блокнотом и работал, пока Сухек сидел рядом и смотрел фильм. Иногда они просто спали в одной кровати, никаких прикосновений, ничего подобного.

Иногда, очень редко, Джиен садился рядом на диван и клал голову ему на плечо или на колени, а Сухек просто принимал этот жест. Они не слишком много разговаривали, им было и так хорошо.

***

Первая встреча Сухека и Сынхена оказалась неловкой.

Это случилось на одной из вечеринок Нутанг. Сынхен сидел в уголке, перешучивался с соседями, курил как паровоз и пил, что под руку подвернется.

На той вечеринке Джиена не было. Он отправился в Японию, повидаться с друзьями и, само собой, повеселиться.

Когда-то они были близки. Он и Сынхен.

Они разговаривали обо всем и улыбались друг другу. Но не теперь. Возможно из-за разрыва, возможно из-за проблем в нынешних отношениях, а возможно, из-за того, что все уже знали, как сблизились Сухек и Джиен. Теперь Сынхен лишь раз взглянул на него, слегка улыбнувшись, и старательно избегал весь остаток вечера.

***

Больше всего Сухек ненавидел то, как плохо, страдающий, Джиен заботился о себе.

Он делал только то, что помогало забыться. Пил, трахался и творил, что вздумается. И это беспокоило Сухека все больше. Он утащил Джиена из клуба и заставил сесть в машину.

Всю дорогу Джиен молчал и Сухека это устраивало, лишь бы он прекратил издеваться над собой.  
— Похоже, они расстались.

Эти три слова означали очень много. Сухек не знал, чего ждет от него Джиен и промолчал. А потом сказал первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Просто спроси у него.  
Джиен усмехнулся.

Сам Сухек вообще не верил, что у Сынхена могут или могли быть отношения с тем человеком. Даже гуляющие по интернету фотографии парочки и слезы в глазах Джиена при виде этих фото, не убеждали его. Невозможно было представить, что Сынхен мог так легко заменить Джиена кем-то другим.

Он до сих пор хорошо помнил тот день, когда Сынхен позвонил ему и умирающим голосом спросил, что же ему делать теперь, когда он понял, как ему нравится Джиен. И как страшно было его, тогда еще, лучшему другу принять свою сущность. Как много часов он провел выслушивая Сынхена и убеждая его, что быть геем — нормально.  
Что любить Джиена — нормально.

Однако то, что думал Сухек не имело значения, ведь он действительно хорошо знал Джиена. Его друг был слишком погружен в собственные мысли и попытка переубедить его сделала бы все только хуже.  
После нескольких минут молчания Джиен, наконец, сказал  
— Я хочу быть его единственным выбором, знаешь ли. Вот так.

***

Все случилось из-за того, что они проводили вместе слишком много времени. Наверное.  
А может, из-за того, что они каждый раз напивались. Возможно.  
Или из-за слишком печального лица Джиена. Вероятно.

Однажды все изменилось и они снова оказались в кровати вместе. И да, в этот раз с прикосновениями, и объятиями, и всем прочим.

***

Первым его чувством была вина. Он даже хотел позвонить Сынхену, попросить прощения. Он пытался избегать Джиена какое-то время, но тот все продолжал приходить.  
И вел себя, словно все было в порядке. Чем приводил Сухека в еще большее смятение насчет этих новых и непривычных переживаний.  
Джиен приходил и приходил в его дом. Напивался вусмерть, беззастенчиво флиртовал и невозможно было устоять перед его поцелуями. И все случалось снова и снова.

Он попытался найти поддержку у Сынхо, но тот лишь рассмеялся и сказал: «Я знал, что так будет».  
Он тут же пожалел об этой попытке, теперь Сынхо разболтает всем знакомых об их отношениях с Джиеном.  
И Сынхен узнает, что он его предал.  
Однако, когда у Джиена спросили, правдивы ли сплетни, он только рассмеялся и улыбнувшись Сухеку, ответил «Посмотрим, что будет дальше». Как будто все было в порядке.  
Сначала Сухек был ужасно напуган, но понемногу Джиен оказался повсюду в его жизни. На кухне, на диване, в кровати и, как бы пошло это ни звучало, в его сердце.

***

По большому счету, ничего и не изменилось. Добавился только секс. Они редко спорили, а Джиен оказался превосходным любовником.  
Он всегда был рядом, когда Сухек нуждался в нем. Не всегда лично, но всегда давал знать, как важен он для него. Джиен не говорил о любви, но показывал ее своими поступками. Как тогда, например, когда привел его в свой любимый ресторан и выслушал каждое слово, несмотря на усталость.  
На вопрос, не хочет ли он вернуться домой, Джиен лишь покачал головой.  
— Нет, мне вполне хорошо и здесь.  
И заставил рассказывать дальше. Сухек был так счастлив, что даже загрузил в инстаграм совместное фото с подписью «Моя звезда».

В такие счастливые моменты Сухек начинал верить, что у них все получится. Но потом Джиен простонал во время секса имя Сынхена, и он понял, что ждет слишком многого.  
Он не сказал об этом Джиену, он был уверен, что Джиен даже не заметил, что натворил.  
И как бы ни было больно, постарался улыбнуться, когда Джиен прижался к нему покрепче.

***

Когда Сынхен пришел к ним в дом, это не стало сюрпризом.

Сухек был готов. Он даже готов был, что его побьют, но ничего подобного не случилось. Сынхен просто слегка улыбнулся и спросил, можно ли войти.  
Войдя, он огляделся с горькой улыбкой. Слишком много знакомых вещей.  
К этому времени Джиен уже почти переехал сюда. Его рабочий блокнот, проигрыватель для пластинок, странного вида пепельница, возможно даже подарок Сынхена. И много еще всего.  
— Смотрю, у вас все серьезно, а?  
Сухек опешил.  
— Что?  
— Ты и Джиен.  
Он плюхнулся на диван и позвал его присоединиться, разговаривая совсем как в прежние времена. Но Сухек остался на месте, возле окна. Он думал, что готов. Но он ошибался.  
Их двоих было слишком много для него одного. Сынхен и Джиен, и то, что творилось между ними. И Сухеку очень хотелось бы никогда не оказываться третьим лишним в их бесконечной истории.  
— Мы это не обсуждали.  
— Достаточно серьезно, ведь он притащил сюда все свои штуки, — помолчав, Сынхен взглянул на него. — Прости.

Они смотрели друг на друга долгие несколько минут, пока расстроенный Сухек не смог произнести:  
— Это ведь я должен просить прощения.

Бывший лучший друг наградил его очень странной улыбкой. В ней смешалось много разного, но больше всего — понимания. Он понимал Сухека.  
Сынхен поднялся. Взял странную пепельницу и сказал.  
— Передай ему, что я забираю свое.  
И унес ее.

***

Сухек знал, если расскажет Джиену, куда исчезла пепельница, то и сам Джиен вскоре исчезнет.  
Но любовь глупая штука и он рассказал.  
— Сынхен забрал ее.  
И вот, Джиена больше нет в его квартире.  
И, скорее всего, больше нет в его жизни.

***

Они снова сошлись.  
Даже не нужно спрашивать самого Джиена. Обновления в инстаграме ясно давали понять, что происходит.

***

Когда раздался стук в дверь, он уже знал, что это Джиен. Он открыл дверь и долго смотрел на него. Достаточно долго, стараясь понять, что говорит этот взгляд.  
Когда-то понимать было легко. А теперь стало чертовски трудным делом.

Это не был жалобный взгляд первого визита. Этот взгляд не извинялся.  
Когда Сынхен пришел в его квартиру, стало понятно, что эти двое говорят на своем, особом языке, непонятном другим. Они были одним целым и мысль, что у него с Джиеном тоже могло что-то получиться, показалась до смешного нелепой.  
Потому что ему никогда не понять Джиена так, как понимал его Сынхен.  
И признавать это оказалось очень больно.  
— Ты счастлив?  
Джиен только кивнул.  
— Я…  
— Хорошо. Люблю, когда ты счастлив.  
На этот раз он улыбнулся. И от этой улыбки сердце Сухека затрепетало и разбилось. Ему захотелось сменить тему, но тут он заметил в руках Джиена пластиковые пакеты и слова вырвались помимо воли.  
— Оставь их, пожалуйста, — Джиен посмотрел непонимающе. — Твои вещи.

Говорить так было эгоистично. Он знал, что все эти вещи важны для Джиена. Рабочий блокнот, в котором, как он надеялся, хотя бы пара песен посвящены ему. Или проигрыватель для пластинок, которым Джиен так гордился и который они слушали вместе, если слишком уставали для разговоров и объятий.  
Говорить так было все равно, что просить его вернуться. Говорить так было жестоко по отношению к Джиену.  
И к Сынхену.

Джиен смотрел на него достаточно долго, чтобы ему захотелось забрать свои слова обратно. Но Джиен вдруг кивнул.  
— Позаботься о них. Я в тебе уверен.  
А потом развернулся и ушел.

Сухек следил за ним взглядом, пока тот не вошел в лифт. Потом он вернулся в квартиру, уселся на диван и включил телевизор, не ради зрелищ, просто эти звуки успокаивали. Он осмотрелся вокруг и ему стало легче, ведь частичка Джиена осталась с ним.  
Когда в следующий раз в дверь постучат, Джиену не придется ничего перевозить.

Потому что все уже здесь.


End file.
